My Maximum High School
by Pierce the veil and fanfics
Summary: Max Ride has lived in Arizona in a small town all her life, it's the beginning of Freshman year. Fang just moved To Arizona to live with his mom after leaving his dad's in New York, Will they become friends
1. Chapter 1

**new story**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang an I walked into class. Mrs. otterstatter was smiling gingerly and waved me over. I pointed to two seats in the back and Fang nodded. Mrs. O smiled at me.

"Maximum I hear from your friend Iggy that you've got a knack for guitar and you're and excellent singer."

I smiled at her and turned and gave iggy a death glare. He shielded his face with his hands. I turned to see Fang raise one eyebrow. I nodded.

"Will you play a song for us?"

I nodded and made my way over to my guitar case that Iggy probably grabbed this morning before we left. I grabbed my gouts and ran my hand over the smooth dark wood. I strummed the strings to make sure they were tuned. Fang have me a half smile and iggy had a goofy grin and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and shook my head. I sat down and began to sing

" Choke, tried to wash you down with something strong

Dry but the taste of blood remains (of blood remains)

Cold, empty mattresses and falling stars

My, how they start to look the same

So keep in happiness

And torture me while I tell you,

"Let's go in style."

A million hooks around

A million ways to die

Darling, it's cold outside

No, no more eyes to see the sun (to see the sun)

You slide into bed while I get drunk

Slow conversations with a gun

Mean more than I've ever said to anyone, anyone

So keep in happiness

And torture me while I tell you,

"Let's go in style."

A million hooks around

A million ways to die

Darling, let's go inside

It'll be alright

But last night, you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables

Almost fought some bitch at the club (yeah!)

Got kicked out of your hotel and lost your shoes

Well, fuck, what am I supposed to be, impressed?

You're just another set of bones to lay to rest

I guess it's time to say goodnight.

Hope you had a really good time, good time

And I will soon forget the color of your eyes and you'll forget mine

So keep in happiness

And torture me while I tell you,

"Let's go in style!"

A million hooks around

A million ways to die

Let's go outside

It'll be alright

Last night, you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables"

I strummed the final chord and looked up. Iggy was clapping really loud and Fang's mouth was in an 'O' shape. I smirked and smiled at Mrs. O.

"Maximum that was beautiful" she exclaimed. I smiled "You can call me Max" she nodded and shooed me off. Mrs. Otterstatter dismissed us and I walked out the door. Fang and Iggy jogged up to me.

"How's my favorite pyromaniac?" Fang Chuckled and Iggy flushed. "And my emotionless brick wall chuckled!"

"Hey!" Fang shoved me playfully.

"He speaks!" Iggy yelled. We all laughed.

"What's next?"

"English with ms Atila." Said Iggy.

Fang and I both said at the same time "Science with Ms. Dwyer"

I looked at him "Jinx!" He pulled a can of coke out of his bag.

I chugged it and threw it at Iggys head. I pulled Fang by the wrist.

We were early and sat down. Fang pulled out a sketch book and kept looking between me and his sketch tbook. I glanced over his shoulder.

"Watcha doin...?" He smirked and

Showed me. It was a picture of me. He drew it while I was singing. I was speechless. Just then Ms Dwyer walked in the room, her six inch heels clicking. Her red hair was in curled ringlets across her shoulders. Her skin was pale and she had green eyes. He face was dotted with freckles.

"Hey guys I'm ms. Dwyer, call me Brigid!" She bent down and her ass was showing. I snorted "WHAT ARE YOU 21?" She turned around "I'm 20"

We left and Fang made his way to English and I headed to government.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's Pov**

I was now sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring, signaling lunch with Max and Iggy. I had sat down and put in my headphones. I didn't care what Mr. Whitman was saying. I was finishing Max's drawing. I was drawing her guitar an was now coloring it in. A girl came in and sat by me. Her tube top was two sizes too small along with her micro miniskirt. her red hair was obviously dyed, and she had dull green eyes with a face caked in make up. she smiled and began to speak. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "I'm Lissa Boone. Whatcha doing?" I shrugged. "Your hot, wanna go out" I shook my head no. I preferred girls in T-shirts and jeans who wore little to no make up. She pouted and held my arm. I shrugged her off. She kept trying to talk to me and grab my arm. I shrugged her off and tuned her out. the bell rang and I went to go pick up max at her class.

"Nick" Lissa's shrill voice screamed.

I saw Fang approach the hallway and he spotted me. He jogged over.

"Nick but you're my _boyfriend_" he groaned he shook his head at my confused look.

"No Lissa he's not" With that, proving my point, Fang Kissed me. It was a peck and I laughed at Lissa's expression. Fang smirked.

"I think that proved our point and hmm, it was my first kiss, Fake or not" his smile faltered.

"Really I'm sorry" I hit his shoulder playfully.

"It's better if a friend does it, so you don't get your heart broken" he smiled his lopsided smile. We headed to lunch. Fang and I got in line, Burgers. We sat down. "Iggy I need more ketchup" I said putting the 14th packet on my 2nd burger. I put 5 on each and about 6 on the side. Iggy tossed about 6 packs at me and I used them all. I drank my Cherry Coke and ate the remaining burger. in 30 seconds. Fang's mouth was gaping. "What? I eat like a trucker." Iggy laughed. "She eats more than any girl you will ever meet" I smiled proudly. "It's true" Fang stole a fry off of my tray and dipped it in the remaining ketchup on my tray. I stole one of his 4 burgers and downed it in 45 seconds.

"so Fang where do you live?"

"120 Windrow lane" I coughed as he said it

"I'm 26 windrow lane, so you're the ones my mom invited over for dinner!"

"You're Dr. Martinez's daughter? Our moms went to high school together."

"Wait Jackie Walker is your mom?"

"Yep"

"You were the quiet one! they one who hated me!"

"You were the one who always wore a tiara, or the one who always was covered in mud and dressed in boys clothes. I have a feeling that it was the one who always wore boys clothes."

"Yeah Ella was the girly one, You'll get to see her again"

"You get to meet Angel!"

"I bet she looks like your mom"

"Same blonde hair and blue eyes. Nothing like her dad"

"you look like your dad"

"You do too" I cringed.

"Max he didn't know he moved remember" I nodded t Iggy's comment.

"Fang... My dad walked out on us when I was 8" he put his head down, ashamed

"Hey no, It's okay" he shook his head

"No I shouldn't have said anything"

"Fang why aren't you with your dad?"

"he went to jail, he stole money from his work, I'm not mad at him just disappointed."

I nodded and threw my food away an walked out of the cafeteria as the bell rang. Fang and Iggy appeared at my side. I opened the doors to the gym and Fang walked to the boys locker room.. I walked into the girls. I changed into my Dark blue shirt and basketball shorts. I was told that I was required to wear what was in my locker. I grabbed a red spaghetti skin tight tank top. I also changed into my Spandex running shorts. I threw on my running shorts and crossed my arms over my chest. Why would the school do this? I walked out and Fang saw my outfit he gave me a mischievous grin and I shot him a death glare. I Saw him wearing a loose black t-shirt and black basket ball shorts. I threw my messy hair into a pony tail.

"Okay! Partner up!" I grabbed Fang.

"We're gonna race, Line up, Maximum, Nicholas, you're first." we lined up and waited for him to blow the whistle.

I took off as soon as the coach blew the whistle. I was ahead with Fang at my heels. I reached the finish line about a milli-second before Fang.

Fang chuckled.

"well than" I heard a shrill voice say. " I still don't see why you picked her over me." Lissa walked over. "I bet max cant even do a split"

I smirked and started stretching. "Left, Right, or Straddle?"

Lissa began to stretch too. "All of them"

I slid easily to my right and left, both full. Lissa was about 6 inches off the ground. I was currently in a straddle and she fell over. I laughed at her. She started fuming and Fang looked shocked.

"I've been doing dance since I was 5, I quit recently"

"9 years... impressive."

The bell Rang, signaling the end of the day. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I all left. Fang was waiting for his mom and Nudge left With Iggy, Something about babysitting Gazzy. I began to walk as Fang pulled me to his mom's car "Oh no you don't missy" Jackie smiled at me warmly

Walker was Jackie's maiden name, since Fang's dad and her weren't married Fang took her name.

"Hello Ms. Walker

"Max I told you to call me Jackie"

"Mom Can Max Ride with us" we looked at each other

"Max-Pfft-Ride" he said and I jumped in front and locked the door. I stuck my tongue out at Fang. He kept banging on my window with his fists. Jackie unlocked the doors.

'Traitor!" I screamed as Fang began tickling me.

"Okay you had your fun"

**Hey! Read and review! I wrote like 22 pages at school an I just used 11. Fun**


	4. I'm Just A Voodoo Doll

**I feel bad I'm sorry omg I feel horrible!**

Max

**one week later**

"Fang But I don't wanna go!"

he chuckled, "Max you're going"

"But I don't like being social"

"Max, I know but its a surprise" I groaned and finally agreed. Fang was taking me somewhere and my only hint is that I will love it and there's a lot of people. Yeah cause I'm totally gonna love it. I walked with him to Brigids class. Her dress was tighter and smaller than usual. I sat down in the back with Fang and listened to music. She glared at me and the looked at Fang and winked. I gagged. he laughed at me. we ignored her the whole class and then ran ito Lissa upon leaving.

She approached Fang and ran her hand down his chest. "hey Baby"

He groaned and walked away.

"Aww baby don't be like that"

"screw off Lissa"

I snickered.

-end of school day-

"MAXI HURRY WE ARE GONNA LEAVE!" I ran down the stair and grabbed my jacket. I was wearing A Ghost Town shirt with Band bracelets and My bvb legging. I wore black combat boots and grabbed my leather jacket.

"alright Miss Priss"

He pouted and pulled me to a venue the sign said 'Tonight! Pierce The Veil! Also including Ghost Town, I see Stars and Sleeping with Sirens' I turned and looked at Fang and hugged him


End file.
